cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diplomatic missions of Großgermania
:The title of this article contains the character 'ß'. Where it is unavailable or not desired, the name may be represented as '''Diplomatic missions of Grossgermania'.'' in April 2010. Blue indicates countries with diplomatic representation from Großgermania.]] Großgermania currently maintains forty-six embassies and other diplomatic missions in various nations around the world. Despite the large number of maintained by and the other states that merged to form Großgermania in 2008, international instability and the emergence of numerous new nations on the international scene, specifically following the decline of the , saw Germany's international representation decline dramatically. The Treaty of , signed between , the , and the Association of Germanic States, which paved the way for the formation of Großgermania, forced the closure of all of the missions of the predecessor states of Großgermania. Although several of them reopened shortly afterwards as embassies of the Imperial Government of Großgermania, the nation's diplomatic position has never fully recovered. This article lists the diplomatic missions of Großgermania around the world, organized alphabetically by continent. Africa |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Land of Egypt *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Land of Egypt *'Official Name:' ( ), ( ), ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Klaus Schönnebrun Perhaps the world's first truly antisecular state, the was formed following the collapse of the following the annexation of the Western portion of the country into in February 2008. While greatly incorporating into the country's politics, Egypt is not a ; rather, it is a of four : , accounting for approximately 80% of the population; (approximately 20%), as well as minority and populations. The country is ruled by a from . Relations between Egypt and Großgermania began with an exchanging of ambassadors in on 5 May 2010. The Großgermanian ambassador to Egypt is Klaus Schönnebrun. |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic *'Official Name:' ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' High Commission *'Großgermanian Representative:' Michael Arbogast The last colonial state of , was for nearly thirty-five years occupied by . Although independence was initially proclaimed in 1976, the territory was for decades held by Morocco, who claimed the territory as its own. Full independence from Morocco was only recognized by the in February 2009. Großgermania immediately moved to recognize the state, and opened a high Commission in the capital, . Negotiations have taken place between the two nations to upgrade the facility to an embassy, but nothing has yet been finalized. The Großgermanian representative to Western Sahara is Michael Arbogast. Asia |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Arabian Federation *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Arabian Federation *'Official Name:' ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Consulate *'Großgermanian Representative:' Conrad Drescher Although largely considered by the international community to be a of Italy, the maintains normal diplomatic relations with Großgermania, one of only three states which do so (the others being and Italy itself). Großgermania maintains an embassy in , the nation's capital, where Conrad Drescher serves as ambassador. The Federation of Arabia does not maintain any diplomatic presence in Großgermania. |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Kingdom of Bahrain *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Kingdom of Bahrain *'Official Name:' ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Walter Möller Relations between the , a small island kingdom in the , and Großgermania have been strong since the establishment of a Bahraini embassy in Großgermania shortly after the Unification of Germania in December 2008. Großgermania has subsequently opened an embassy in , and has began negotiations for establishment of a naval base within Bahraini waters, though nothing has been confirmed by either state regarding this. |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Kingdom of Bhutan *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Kingdom of Bhutan *'Official Name:' ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Walter Gehrer The has, despite its remoteness and overall international obscurity, played a large role in Großgermanian government policy. Relations between the two countries began when Großgermania opened an embassy in , the capital, in September 2009. Shortly thereafter, a meeting was held outside Thimphu between the countries' monarchs. During the meeting, details of Bhutan's national ideology of were discussed, leading to Emperor Michael von Preußen's declaration of a happiness-based economy. |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Islamic Republic of Iran *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Islamic Republic of Iran *'Official Name:' ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Adaleiz Tabrizi Großgermanian relations with have been strong since its formation, in large part due to strained relations between Großgermania and the , though many political analysts see the cause-and-effect situation to be reversed. Großgermania exchanged ambassadors with Iran in January 2009 at a ceremony held in , where Großgermania's embassy to Iran is located. A German-Iranian politician, , was named Großgermanian Minister of the Treasury in January 2009. Großgermania's ambassador to Iran is Adaleiz Tabrizi, a German-Iranian professor who had previously taught at the . Tabrizi is the only woman to occupy a Großgermanian ambassadorial post. |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Greater Japanese Empire *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Greater Japanese Empire *'Official Name:' ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Wilhelm V. Solf Relations between Großgermania and the began on 7 September 2009 when Großgermania established an embassy in , the new Japanese capital. Following this, Großgermania signed onto a mutual defense agreement that had previously been established between Japan and several other nations, notably the Republic of Jerna. Japan has since opened an embassy in Nordhausen. The current Großgermanian ambassador to Japan is Wilhelm V. Solf, the great-grandson of the ambassador to during the . |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan *'Official Name:' ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' High Commission *'Großgermanian Representative:' Klaus Shönberg Relations between Großgermania and the began on 2 May 2009 with the appointment of Klaus Shönberg as the Großgermanian ambassador to Jordan and the announcement that Großgermania would be opening an embassy in . Israel, with whom Jordan has maintained normal relations since 1994, protested the move, and, to appease its neighbor, the Jordanian government refused the request for a diplomatic permit to open an embassy. The post was then downgraded to that of a high commission, and, despite Israeli protests, Jordan granted a permit for the opening. |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Lebanese Republic *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Lebanese Republic *'Official Names:' ( ), République Libanaise ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Martin Schicklgruber –Großgermanian relations have, despite negative influence from Israel, been extremely strong since Großgermania's foundation. Lebanon was the first country to open an embassy in Großgermania, doing so only a week after the declaration of Großgermania's unification. Soon after, Großgermania reciprocated the move, opening an embassy in . Alsace-Lorraine, as a constituent country of Großgermania, participated in the which were held in Beirut. The Großgermanian ambassador to Lebanon is Martin Schicklgruber. |image = |header1 = Capital: , }} ''State of Palestine'' *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' State of Palestine *'Official Name:' ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' High Commission *'Großgermanian Representative:' Tönjes Hoekstra Although the exists primarily under Israeli occupation, it is recognized as a sovereign state by the Imperial Government of Großgermania. Per the results of the , Großgermania recognizes , and its political appointments, as the sole legitimate government of Palestine. Since April 2010, this recognition has been mutually exclusive with any possible future recognition of Israel, as an Imperial decree of 20 April recognized the State of Palestine as the sole legal to those areas of the west of the . Großgermania maintains a high commission in , the de facto capital of the Hamas-controlled . |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Syrian Arab Republic *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Syrian Arab Republic *'Official Name:' ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Permanent Mission *'Großgermanian Representative:' Emmerich Zimmerman In a symbolic move to promote the strengthening of , Großgermania opened a permanent mission in , on the same day as it opened its embassy in Lebanon. As with Iran, Syrian–Germanian relations have been strengthened by Israel's unwillingness to accept Großgermania's sovereignty. The Großgermanian representative to Syria is Emmerich Zimmerman. |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Tamil Eelam *'Conventional Short Form:' None *'Conventional Long Form:' *'Official Name:' ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Aadalazhagan Pragasapuramam Relations between Großgermania and began on 29 December 2008 when Emperor Michael von Preußen issued an Imperial Decree recognizing the sovereignty and independence of the state from , decrying the government of the latter as a terrorist entity and calling for the to pursue charges of against the for the atrocities committed against the . Großgermania subsequently opened an embassy in , the Tamil capital, and appointed a native, Aadalazhagan Pragasapuramam, as ambassador. Großgermania has has also donated millions of reichsmark in military equipment and civil aid to the Tamil government to help bolster their defenses against aggression, and has offered unconditional refugee status to any Tamils who wish to relocate to Großgermania. Europe |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Baltic Duchy *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Baltic Duchy *'Official Names:' Balti Hertsogiriik ( ), Baltijas Hercogiste ( ), Baltijos Kunigaikštystė ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Sebastian von Pilchau Bordering Großgermania to the east, the serves as a buffer state between Großgermania and . Großgermania exchanged ambassadors with Baltica in February 2009, opening an embassy in and appointing Sebastian von Pilchau as ambassador. During the Russo-Germanian War, Baltica gave permission for the crossing of Großgermanian troops loyal to Michael von Preußen through its territory, but it was deemed unnecessary due to a secret treaty between and Russia that allowed crossing of troops through Poland instead. |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Republic of Finland *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Republic of Finland *'Official Name:' Suomen Tasavalta ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Ägidius Abplanalp The and Großgermania have maintained strong relations since Großgermania opened an embassy in . A fascist nation, relations were strained under Alexandra von Nassau's left-wing government, however, they were restored following the Russo-Germanian War, which Finland provided naval support in. The Großgermanian ambassador to Finland is Ägidius Abplanalp. |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Free Hellenic Republic *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Free Hellenic Republic *'Official Name:' ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Sigmund van der Hague Relations between the and Großgermania began in early 2009 when Greece was granted independence from Demokratikos after a bitter struggle. In order to help secure their fragile economy, the Greek parliament passed the Debt Bondage Bill, effectively legalizing slavery. After failed negotiations with the Greek government and with the government of Italy, an ally of Greece, Großgermania instituted a full economic embargo against Greece. This move was largely seen as not being forceful enough for the situation by the Reichstag, creating tension between that body and the Emperor that eventually led to a coup d'état against the Emperor in May 2009. The Großgermanian ambassador to Free Greece is Sigmund van der Hague. }} |image = |header1 = Capital: }} *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Island Realm of the Glacial Maiden *'Official Name:' ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Detlef Rittershausen was among the first nations outside of continental Europe where Großgermania opened an embassy, due in large part to its strategic importance in the mid- . Its capital, , is a major hub of Germanialuft, Großgermania's airline. Following the overthrow of the Republic of Iceland in January 2009, a government was formed with economic policies similar to those of National Unionism used in Großgermania. The Großgermanian ambassador to Iceland is Detlef Rittershausen. |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Republic of Ireland *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Republic of Ireland *'Alternate Official Name:' Poblacht na hÉireann ( ) *'Locations of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Klaus Hartmann Following the breakup of the in early 2008, the countries of and officially merged to form the . Existing under a economic system, the country exchanged ambassadors with Großgermania in March 2009, shortly before the signing of the , establishing protection of the fledgling Irish state from external aggression (specifically from ) in exchange for its adoption of democratic political reforms. The Großgermanian ambassador to Ireland is Klaus Hartmann. }} Colonial Empire of the Italian Peninsula *'Conventional Short Form:' Italy *'Conventional Long Form:' Colonial Empire of the Italian Peninsula *'Official Name:' Coloniale Impero del Italiano Penisola ( ) *'Locations of Missions:' , , *'Mission types:' Embassy (Rome), Consulates (Tripoli and Addis Ababa) *'Großgermanian Representatives:' Martin von Habenhausen (Rome), Adelinda Duerr (Tripoli), Emil Gottlieb (Addis Ababa) Sharing Großgermania's longest border, Italy restored its monarchal government shortly before the formation of Großgermania. Under the leadership of Prime Minister Elia Giordani, the underwent a series of territorial expansions in the early 2000s, resuming control of the and establishing colonies in Africa. Relations between Großgermania and Italy, initially tense due to perceived communistic tendencies in the Großgermanian government, soon warmed when Großgermania joined the Council of European Fascists and attended their annual meeting in . During the coup d'état in May 2009, served as the seat of Michael von Preußen's government-in-exile. After supporting Michael von Preußen's return to power, Italy opened an embassy in Nordhausen. Großgermania maintains an embassy and two consulates in Italy, with its primary ambassador being Martin von Habenhausen. North America Federation of Disparu *'Conventional Short Form:' Disparu *'Conventional Long Form:' Federation of Disparu *'Alternate Official Names:' Fédération du Disparu ( ) *'Location of Mission:' Férin *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Wilhelm Mitchell One of the few countries in recent years to form within the constitutional framework of a , Disparu and Großgermania exchanged ambassadors via a Disparuean government program on 28 August 2009. Although the two nations have followed vastly different domestic and foreign agendas, Disparu and Großgermania have maintained cordial relations, with Disparu currently being the only power recognized in the former territory of (though Großgermania had previously recognized claims to the southern , Disparu has since annexed these territories as the department of the Gaspésie). Disparu was one of the first nations to ratify the Berlin Treaty, an environmental protection measure endorsed by the Imperial Government of Großgermania. Großgermanian sold numerous to the Disparuean Forces in early May 2010. Following Disparuean withdrawal from in June 2010, Großgermania acknowledged the loss of Disparuean sovereignty over the territory. Despite this, Großgermania did not open diplomatic relations with the newly-established occupying that territory. Maintaining an embassy at 7 rue Eszett, Férin, the Großgermanian ambassador to Disparu is Wilhelm Mitchell. |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Principality of Tartupaluk *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Principality of Tartupaluk *'Alternate Official Names:' ( ) *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Permanent Representation *'Großgermanian Representative:' Johannes von Petersdorff Großgermania established diplomatic relations with the in August 2009, shortly after the foundation of . Although Tartupaluk had declared sovereignty on 13 August 2006, its sustainability and independence was only ensured with the 2009 collapse of Canada. , the only other state to claim the Principality's territory, renounced extra- claims when it became a constituent country of Großgermania in 2008. Due to land use constraints, the Government of Tartupaluk does not entertain foreign embassies on its soil. Großgermania employs a Tartupalummiut citizen living in Suursaq, Johannes von Petersdorff, as Großgermanian to Tartupaluk. Oceania People's Democratic Republic of Jerna *'Conventional Short Form:' Jerna *'Conventional Long Form:' People's Democratic Republic of Jerna *'Location of Mission:' Jerna City *'Mission type:' Consulate *'Großgermanian Representative:' Ursula Van Praagh Following the country's April 2009 elections, the Republic of Jerna established an embassy in Nordhausen, establishing Jernan diplomatic recognition of Großgermania. Relations between the two countries began strong, and grew in strength with Großgermanian involvement in the Jernan Civil War, declaring war on the Jernan Military Junta on 18 April. Following Großgermanian success in the campaign, with the 12 May capture of Jerna City, Großgermania opened a consulate in the Jernan capital, with Ursula Van Praagh appointed the Großgermanian representative to the Republic of Jerna. Category:Government and Politics of Großgermania